


Animalistic Avenue's

by 13KeithXPidge13



Category: Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Animalistic, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Claiming Bites, Jason is a bad person, M/M, Underage Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 16:02:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15004382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13KeithXPidge13/pseuds/13KeithXPidge13
Summary: I don't know where this came from. I just got a little idea...enjoy..?





	Animalistic Avenue's

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know where this came from. I just got a little idea...  
> enjoy..?

Damian was pushed up against a wall, Jason Todd holding him in place so he couldn't escape. The man behind him chuckled. "Y'know kid, since your an Omega slut, maybe I'll just take you right here." Damian whimpered. "Or maybe..." Jason began. "or maybe I'll take you right in front of Dickie bird and Timmy. Do'ya think they'll enjoy the show?"

Damian tried shaking his head. To tell him _'no Jay, please stop'_.  But he knew it was worthless. So he stayed slump against the wall, whimpering every so often.

Jason then laughed loud and clear. "My god kid, your heat's startin' soon, huh?" _Shit._ He _smelled_ him. That's bad. That's really really _really_ bad. "Man. I guess I will have you all to myself then." Jason chuckled, leaning down to lick at the Omega's exposed scent gland. "Mmm. I'll _make_ you _mine_."

_nononononomarkingPleaseJay_

"S-stop." Damian sobbed. _"Please."_ He _begged._ He just wanted Grayson, father, or even _Drake_ at this point. Jason then surprised him with a smack to his ass. 

"Shut it, slut." Damian whimpered again, muffling his voice in the wall. He was visibly _shaking_ now. His eyes then widened as Jason waved a knife in front of his face. "What're your kinks, kid?" He watched as the knife leaned up against his exposed neck. "Ya' like knife play?" He chuckled, pulling the knife down from his neck, making Damian sigh internally with relief. "Nah, I'll just leave you here for Dickie and Timmy."  Damian felt the weight on him vanish. He bravely turned around, that was a bad idea. 

Jason pounced on him, making his head smack into the concrete wall. The Alpha bent down and licked his neck, beginning to _suck,_ beginning to prepare the spot so he could _claim_.

Damian pushed with everything he _had_. Jason was way heavier though, he didn't stand a chance. Not at all.

The bite came all too quickly, making Damian arch up and _scream_. The shrill going all throughout the basement they were in. He felt blood drip from it, starting to go down onto his shoulder if it hadn't been for Jason who licked it up with his tongue.

_"Mine."_


End file.
